tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seizing the Bridge
Log Title: Seizing the Bridge Characters: Abdi Ali, Black Major, Adele Burkhart, Chance, Gung-Ho, Muton, Stalker Location: The Aden Explorer, in the Indian Ocean off the coast of Africa Date: May 05, 2016 TP: Red Shadows TP Summary: G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the Aden Explorer. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Red Shadows TP As logged by Gung-Ho - Thursday, May 05, 2016, 11:39 PM Below Deck - Aden Explorer Gung-Ho nods respectfully to Stalker, and then grins confidently to Chance. "Let's go!" He says, and starts leading the duo through the ship towards the bridge. Chance moves to follow the other Joe now down the corridor, his boots squishing with every step. "Remind me of this phase of the plan? " he asks Gung-ho "or is it still standing since the first part flew out the door? "I guess the plan now is to save Burkhart and get off this boat!" He leads Chance to the ladder leading up to the bridge. "You handled the situation in the mess pretty well -- you got anymore bright ideas -- or toys?" Gung-Ho hefts his huge gun in case the plan becomes 'shoot their way in'. "I have... one more flashbang, three extra strength burritos and two with extra beans." a pause "Oh, sorry. Flashbang, three regular charges and two smokes." Stalker chuckles. "I got your meaning. Well, without Torpedo here, you're the explosives guy -- what do you suggest?" "Depends on what's a head. Another 'ambush' or if I get to make holes in things." explains Chance as they climb up, his voice falling to avoid them giving away their plans. Gung-Ho and Chance move up the ladder to the door of the bridge. From above, a woman's voice can be heard exclaiming, "That's a G.I. Joe Flying Submarine! Your assets aren't going to help against the Joes - they're the best there is!" Chance blinks at the voice, and mouths 'Adele' to Gung-Ho. He checks for door guards, glancing around as best he could to try and see before moving into view. There seem to be two Red Shadows guarding the door. It's hard to see into the bridge otherwise from this angle. Chance hrmms a little and holds up a flashbang, and mimics tossing it up the stairwell, and looks at Gung Ho with raised 'shall we'? eyebrows. Gung-Ho grins broadly, and gives an 'oh, yeah!' enthusiastic silent reply. Chance nods, and holds up three fingers with his other hand. Then he drops one... and two... and then the third one, closes his eyes, hits the trigger, and after a pause to time it going off, flips it straight up the stairwell! Bridge - Aden Explorer "It does not matter who our foes are," intones the Black Major. "The Red Shadows shall destroy all who oppose us." Abruptly, there was a loud POP outside the door, and if there was a window, a flash of very bright light, followed by confused, pained cries. On the bridge, pirate leader Abdi Ali shields his eyes as flashbang grenades take out the guards on the door leading down below decks. Nearby, hostage Adele Burkhart shields her eyes as well, and then looks triumphantly at the Black Major as her warning seems to come through. For a pacifist she seems pretty pleased to see armed rescuers storming the bridge. The Black Major seems unconcerned at the appearance of enemy soldiers on the bridge. He turns to the motionless robot standing against the wall. "Muton," he intones, pointing at the Joes, "destroy the Americans." Chance says, "Actually, I'm only HALF American, so you know..." "Watch it --" Gung-Ho grins. "He'll just try to destroy half of you!" Chance can't help but smile the smallest amount The red robot lurches to life, its head turning this way and that, the odd apparatus on the top of its head rotating in slow circles. It turns toward the Joe operatives, a gun barrel mounted on the side of its head orienting on them. Gung-Ho looks to see what this 'Muton' is, and his light eyes widen as he spots the massive robot come to life. "What have they been feeding this thing?" he asks, as he swings around his huge rifle and opens fire on red robot. Gung-Ho yells as he opens fire, holding the gun in one hand and firing from the hip as he feeds ammunition into it with his left. Shell casings hit the ground like rain as his weapon thunders in the enclosed space. >> Gung-Ho strikes Muton with Ballistic . << Chance reaches into a pocket as he too, stares at Muton as well. He pulls out an Extra Spicy, but allows Gung-Ho to handle it for now. Then he had another idea and put it away, moving sideways towards the hostage, eyes glancing to the other two. The robot fires its head-mounted gun at the big burly marine. >> Muton strikes Gung-Ho with Machine-Gun . << As soon as Gung-Ho and the robot engage each other, Ali lunges for a rifle, trying to get one away from the Black Major or one of his unconscious guards. Scooping one up, he aims it at the Black Major. "OK, Major. That's enough. There's been enough bloodshed for one day. Tell your robot to stand down, and give up - you're outclassed and outgunned. Surrender while you still can." He points his rifle at the Black Major, hands shaking. Chance had lunged at the same time as Ali, but the mans actions were focused more on his friend. With a brisk hand flip, he sent a small, puckshaped item skittering across the floor, PAST Gung-ho, and past the machine. It sat there, then a red light blinked on top. There was a click, and then it FLEW, of its' own accord, to cling to the nearest metal part of the robot! *BEEP* *BANG* >> Chance strikes Muton with Ied. << Gung-Ho yells as he's shot in the upper chest and shoulder by the robot - that's what he gets for not wearing armor or even a freakin' shirt in the cold. Screaming in pain and rage, Gung-Ho keeps firing, unloading his own machine-gun at Muton even as the armored cyborg is engulfed in flame from Chance's fun little toy. "We're takin' out your goon here, and then we're takin' you out, whoever you are - just wait your turn!" >> Gung-Ho strikes Muton with Ballistic . << The Black Major scowls at Ali, the first real emotion he's shown all evening. "Muton, defend me!" he cries, darting for the door leading to the deck. The robot backs up a few paces, placing itself between Ali and the Joes and the Black Major, to cover his retreat. Black Major sends a radio transmission. >> Black Major retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Chance, Ali, and Gung-Ho. << Ali tracks the Black Major with his rifle, and for a moment has a chance to end it all before Muton steps in the way ... but he can't shoot, and the moment passes as the Black Major gets past him. Chance grins as the explosive goes off, and he focuses on Black Major now, trying to aim around the robot that still walked somehow, but he just couldn't get a clear chance. "Who's up top to stop them?" he calls to Gung ho. Gung-Ho frowns. "Beachhead and Torpedo should be up there, if they made it off the zodiac." He frowns and grimaces in pain, hoping that his friends haven't been lost at sea. Chance then looks at Ali, warily, lifting his rifle in that direction "... and you?" Ali shrugs as the Muton suddenly stops and just stands there, no longer having a commander to defend. Ali raises his rifle at the ceiling, and shrugs. He looks over at the now-former hostage and says, "Dr. Burkhart -- I don't know what to say..." Dr. Burkhart says, "Well, it's apparently that none of us has changed our worldview!" Ali says, "But I think we can agree there's always room to negotiate." He lowers his rifle and surrenders. Chance lowers his rifle as well, moving to check on Gung Ho as he taps his radio. Joe Chance says, "Team Alpha, I think its' done." Gung-Ho slumps into a seat and holds his hand over his wounds. He gives Chance a smile, though, and a nod that says, "Well done."